Into Darkness
by AngelofDeath2837
Summary: Dean gets hit on the head while hunting with Sam and looses his memory. Hurt! Dean, and Angsty! Sam. Also a little Concerned! Bobby because why not? might work Cass into it a little later
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I do not own any of these characters!

 **So basically, this is a story that popped into my head out of nowhere. Takes place in season 5ish. Review, it makes me happy!**

It was dark outside, middle of nowheresville Pennsylvania. The street is dark, but is soon illuminated by the headlights of a '67 Impala. Inside the car, are Sam and Dean Winchester, and of course Dean is at the wheel.

"Come on dude, really? Lenny Kaye?" "What?" A voice snaps back, "It's a classic." "Whatever,"

There is more silence.

"So what's this thing again?" Says Dean.

"It's a cambordiah, sort of like a shifter, except it doesn't shed its skin, only has one. Just changes into whatever it touches. It can also change into things it has touched before. And of course, has a taste for human flesh. Converts other humans into one the same way werewolves do."

"Any weaknesses?"

"Get this, a cambordiah can be weakened or repealed by salt or silver, but can only be killed by a sword blessed by a monk in the tenth century."

"Oh great, where we gonna get one of those!? And why so specific? Really?"

"Well, the tenth century was when the alpha was born. There was a huge amount of them in the fifteenth century, but they haven't really been spotted since."

Dean sighed. "Well, see if you can find one somewhere online or something, I guess." "Yup," replied Sam. All was quiet again.

When they arrived in the town of Bigler, they stopped at the first motel they saw, checked in and put their stuff on the bed. Dean flopped on the one closest to the window, and immediately kicked off his shoes and went to sleep.

Sam chuckled lightly at his brother, and then focused on his own shoes. He got into bed, then opened his laptop to do some research.

When he opened his eyes, sunlight streamed through the window. The clock was flashing 11:27. "Geez, how did I sleep this late?" Dean wondered.

His eyes were struggling to adjust to the sunlight in the window, and his head was pounding. He looked around, and saw a note from Sam.

"Went to pawn shop. Found a sword there (surprisingly). -Sam"

"Well thank God," Dean thought. He got up and went into the bathroom to get a shower. While in there, he leaned against the tile wall, his head still hurting.

He heard the door opening, and then a voice. "Dean?" The voice said.

"In the shower," Dean replied. He turned the water off and then toweled off and got dressed. Sam was waiting for him, his duffle bag on the bed.

"It took me most of last night to find this online, and when I finally did, I was so surprised, it was actually right here in town."

"Wonder what it was doing here," Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean, and he noticed that Dean was pale, and sweating.

"Dean, you look pale, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "okay," Sam replied, shaking his head.

"I did some research and apparently a cambordiah is most likely to be found in the woods," said Dean.

"You did RESEARCH?" Sam asked. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Dean rolled his eyes. "I just wanna get out of this damn town," said Dean.

"So you're not feeling okay then?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't answer. "Seriously Dean, I'm not playing around here, what's wrong?!" "My head just hurts, an I feel kinda dizzy," Dean finally admitted. "Don't worry, I'm not dying or anything."

"I've got acetaminophen in my bag," Sam says. "Thanks bro," Dean replies. He takes the bottle and pops two into his mouth.

"Okay, so let's find this bitch!" said Dean

They drove down the narrow street, with woods at the end of the block. They both got out of the car, grabbed their flashlights, guns, and the sword, and headed off for the woods.

A little while down the path, a jogger brushed by them. "Scuse me," she said, her shoulder brushing against Sam.

They continued on for a while, and eventually they came across a split in the path. "You go left, I'll go right?" Dean said "alright," Sam replied. "Shoot off your gun if anything happens and I'll come running,"

Dean nodded and started down the path. He walked for what seemed like a half an hour, (but was actually only 8 minutes) when he heard a growling noise. He whipped around, flashlight in hand and gun pointing. He didn't see anything, so he turned back around, and bumped right into Sam.

"Dude what the hell, I thought you went the other way," Dean said. "I did, it was a dead end, so I came this way instead," Sam replied.

They walked on for a little while, until Dean stopped to open his bag. He looked over at Sam, and noticed he wasn't carrying the sword anymore. He became suspicious, so he decided to ask him a code sentence. "Have any Jelly Beans?" Dean asked. "No, what the hell?" Sam replied.

Instantly, Dean drew his knife from the holster and held it at Sam's neck. "Dude, what the fuck?" Sam questioned.

"You're not Sam."

"Sam" smiled. "I was wondering when you'd figure it out." "Where's the real Sam?" Dean demanded. "Not sure," the cambordiah replied. "I came after you, since I prefer the taste of mentally unstable people over others."

Dean glared at him, then shot the cambordiah with a silver bullet, and darted in the direction of the car.

The cambordiah hissed, and then ran after Dean. Dean being sick, the monster easily caught up with him, and tripped him, then threw him against the tree.

Dean hit his head hard, and his vision became blurry. Then the cambordiah shifted into a more wendigo appearance, and stabbed Dean in the back with his claws, pushing them slowly, and pulled back out, savoring the taste of blood on his claws.

Dean moaned, then lost consciousness, bleeding all over the ground. The cambordiah smiled, until it heard Sam yelling Dean's name. Knowing Sam had the sword, it hissed and ran away.

Sam had been walking for a while, and found nothing. He was bored, and was humming eye of the tiger quietly as he walked.

Suddenly, he heard a gunshot. "DEAN," he yelled. He spun on his heels, and ran toward the direction his brother went.

He ran faster then he even knew he could run, worry filling the inside of him. He held the sword ready, and finally got to his brother. The moment he saw him unconscious on the ground, he dropped the sword and ran towards him.

Sam knelt in front of Dean, feeling for a pulse on his neck. He found one, and though it was not at the rate he would have liked, he felt slightly relieved.

He took Dean's shirt off of him, and pulled out the first aid kit. Seeing how deep the cuts were, and how much blood his brother had already lost, he realized his brother needed a hospital.

He tightly wrapped a bandage around the wounds, and picked his brother up bridal style, running towards the car.

While on the way to the car, Sam heard Dean make a noise that sounded like whimpering. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay, you'll be okay," Sam whispered. "Sammy's right here."

"Smm-" Dean whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay, you're okay," Sam repeated.

When they reached the car, Sam carefully deposited his brother in the back seat and got into the driver's side. He pulled out his phone and asked it for directions to the nearest hospital.

After arriving, Dean was immediately taken into surgery, and Sam was left to wait in the waiting room. He went to the cafeteria I search of coffee, and then returned to his seat and fell asleep.

"Sam Winchester?" A doctor called.

"Yeah, that's me," Sam replied, noticing the expression on the doctor's face. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but the blood loss was too great," the doctor said. "He died on the table 5 minutes ago…

Sam bolted awake, sweat dripping down his face. He was still in the waiting room, the quiet buzz of conversation around him.

A doctor approached him, and said "you're Dean Smith's brother?"

"Uh huh."

"Your brother is certainly a fighter. Most people in his position would be dead now, but Dean is going to be okay."

Sam let out his breath, relieved.

"However, he does have a concussion that appears to be severe, but we'll need to see how he feels when he wakes up. Besides this, the wounds to his chest have been stitched up, and will heal nicely, as long as he doesn't pull on the stitches. He is in room 103, and typically I would ask you to wait until he is moved to a regular room, but I won't tell anyone if you go up there now." She winked.

"Thanks doc," Sam replied

Sam found the room and sat down next to his brother, noticing all of the wires and machines attached to him, looking out of place against the paleness of his skin.

He silently willed his brother to wake up, but nothing happened. Hours passed, and still nothing. By that time, he was moved to a regular room.

Sam sighed, and moved to the empty bed where a roommate would typically be. He fell asleep quickly.

Later, when a nurse came in to check Dean's vitals, she stopped and looked at Sam, both his legs hanging off the bed, and his mouth was open. She found this instantly adorable, and smiled.

Three days had passed since then, and Dean was still unconscious. "He is going to wake up, right doc?" Sam asked. "Most likely, yes," she replied.

Sam looked at Dean in sadness, wishing that he would wake up. Suddenly, he heard Dean moan slightly, and saw his fingers move a little. "Dean can you hear me?" There was no answer, but Dean did make a low sound again. His eyes appeared in slits, and he looked around. He appeared to be confused. "Smmmy?" "Yeah dude, it's me. You had me really worried there," Sam replied.

Sam press the call button and soon, the doctor walked in. She checked his pupils, and said, "oh yeah, definitely a concussion. Can you tell me your name?" "Dean," he replied. "Your birthday?" She asked. "Uhhhh, I .. thinnink in … Jannu..arrry.." Dean replied.

The doctor wrote something on her clipboard, "who is currently president?" She asked. "Uhh, .. guy, ...what's his... name… Ummm.. don't .. remem..mber," he responded.

She wrote again, and said, "He has some obvious memory loss, so it would appear he does have a bad concussion. We'll check into it more. You will also notice how slowly he is speaking. This is a side effect of the concussion, as the part of the brain that controls his speech was also affected, and should go away on its own."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sam asked Dean when the doctor left. "Ummmm…. were innn Misso..uri... hunting witch … with daaad, and were … talking bout ...wantin ..go colllegee." "Dean." Sam replied. "Yeeaah?" "That was SEVEN years ago!" Dean stared. "Where's… dadd- anyway?" Sam stopped. "Dean," he said quietly. "Oh…"

Dean whispered, immediately understanding what Sam meant.

Later that night, Dean watched Sam asleep on a chair. He tried to get up to go to the bathroom, but his legs wouldn't listen to him and he wound up tripping and falling right into Sam.

Sam woke up with a start, saying "Dean, what the hell!"

"Sorrrry, just… wan..ted ...go ..bath...room." He replied. "Dean, were you asleep?" Sam asked. "No, havennn't ...been aaable.. sleep." "Do you need me to get a nurse?" Sam asked.

"Nah.. goood.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… g-good Sam..my."

"I'm gonna call Bobby and tell him what happened," Sam said.

"Kay.." Dean replied.

Sam was surprised, he'd expected a fight, but it seemed Dean didn't have any fight left in him. Choosing to ignore this, he picked up the phone and called Bobby.

"What's up boy?" Bobby said, picking up the phone.

"Umm, Bobby, sorry to bother you, but Dean is in the hospital."

"What? What happened to 'im?" Bobby replied.

"We were hunting a cambordiah, and it knocked him out hard, so now he's got a concussion, and it's bad. He can't remember much, and can't talk right either. He also can't sleep, but being the stubborn man he is, refuses to let me tell a nurse." Sam reported.

"Oh God boy," Bobby said. "I'll be over there as soon as I can. Where are you boys anyway?" "We're in Pennsylvania," Sam said. "Okay, I'm hunting a demon in West Virginia. I'll be up there as soon as I can," Bobby said.

"Alright, be careful Bobby, see ya," Sam said, before hanging up. He looked over at Dean, who had finally managed to fall asleep, and sighed.

In the morning, the doctor came back in. "We took a brain scan, and it appears that the memory loss should hopefully go away on its own, however, he will need therapy to help with the speech issues. We'd like to keep him for at least a week and a half for observation, and we'll see how it goes from there."

"Okay, thanks doc," Sam said, and began to work on Dean's memory with him.

Sam was asleep when Bobby walked in. He was slumped over Dean's bed in a chair, while Dean was still awake, but with his eyes closed, so Bobby thought he was asleep too.

He chuckled at the adorable sight, and Dean snapped his eyes open. "B-bobby?" Dean asked. "Yeah idjit, it's me. How'd ya manage to do this to yourself anyway?" Bobby asked.

At this point, Sam was waking up, sitting up in the chair. "I- dooh...nt… Remem...ber…" Dean replied.

"You weren't kidding Sam," Bobby said, shocked at what a turn the man in bed had taken from the last time he'd seen him.

"Did yah even tell him what happened Sam?" Bobby asked. "Not yet, I am working on earlier memories first," Sam replied.

"Oh boy," Bobby said.

" I .. Reemem...ber B-boh...by. Heee was… Dad's … Fr… iend." Dean said

"Very good Dean," Sam encouraged.

"Oh boy, here we go again," Bobby sighed.

"Again?" Sam asked

"Yeah, when your brother was little, something like this happened. He hit his head on the damn door, and couldn't remember barely a thing."


	2. Chapter 2

" _Oh boy, here we go again," Bobby sighed._

" _Again?" Sam asked_

" _Yeah, when your brother was little, something like this happened. He hit his head on the damn door, and couldn't remember barely a thing."_

Sam and Bobby walked out of the hospital room, just outside the door. Bobby continued.

"John had taken you and Dean to Nevada to hunt a poltergeist, you were probably about 5, Dean was 9. John burst in the door of the motel room while Dean was leaning on it on the other side. Hit his head real hard, couldn't remember just about anything. John felt so guilty the entire time, especially cause Dean kept crying for his mommy, didn't even remember that she was gone."

"Jeez, I don't remember that either… Oh wait, wasn't that the time I got lost in that hospital?"

"Yup. John was frantic about that too."

"Wow Bobby I didn't even know that happened to him."

Suddenly, there was a crash from inside. Sam raced into the room, to find a dismayed Dean sitting on the floor. "I… Think-k I… Might've Fell-l S..am," Came from the floor.

"Yeah, no kidding Dean. How did that happen?"

"I… wanted…. Water…"

"Okay Dean, it's alright." Sam helped Dean get up, and got him back into the bed. He grunted, as did Dean, but he managed to get himself back under the covers, and laid down. Dean's eyes finally began to drift shut, and after a whole day of having no sleep, he fell asleep again."

"Oh thank God," Sam sighed. "I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria to get a sandwich or something, want anything?' Sam asked.

"Coffee if you don't mind,"

"Sure thing Bobby."

Sam walked out of the room, and Bobby sat down in the chair. "Oh boy kid, what are we gonna do with you?"

About ten minutes later, Sam returned, eating a BLT. He handed Bobby the coffee, and sat down. They both sat in silence for a while, and shortly later, Sam was once again fast asleep in the chair.

 **Hey, AngelofDeath is back with an update! sorry, I know that the last chapter was kind of a weird place to leave off... Also I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors, I'm kinda new at this. So this chapter was pretty much just filler, and very short, because to be honest, I've got a bit of writer's block. Suggestions for where this story should go would be greatly appreciated! And as always, thanks for reviewing, it makes me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again! Sorry I'm so terrible at updating... anyway, another short chapter again cause I'm still not sure really where this story is going, but ... and I still don't own the characters, in case anyone thinks I bought the rights to Supernatural in a month...**

Sam heard a noise coming from the closet. He awoke with a start, grabbed his gun, and flung open the closet door.

"Oh, it's just Cas," Sam was mildly relieved.

"What'r you doin in the closet Castiel?" asked Bobby

"I'm not really sure… i think there might be a sigil in there…"

Sam took down the odd poster on the closet door, revealing an angel sigil carved onto the door.

"Hmm, that's odd, I wonder why that is there, that is an old enochian warding sigil, used sort of

like a demon trap, but unlike those, angels are only stuck there when they are in a sealed room, so they cannot open the door."

"Anyway, I came about Dean. Sorry I didn't come when you called earlier, heaven is still chaotic, and Hayliel just died. She was… anyway, Dean. I'm not sure that I can cure him, but I will try my best."

Cas walked over to Dean's sleeping figure.

"Do you have to wake him up now though? He hasn't been sleeping for like four days, and I just got him to go to sleep again."

"Well yes, Sam, it is imperative that I do this now, I have a war to return to, you remember?"

Cas touched Dean's forehead, and a bright light flashed.

"Sam what?" groaned Dean, slowly opening his eyes.

"Dean! Hey your voice is better! Do you have your memory back?"

"No...I don't… think so. Who the heck is that?"

"He does not know who I am?" Cas was confused.

"No, he doesn't remember anything from like seven years ago up until now."

"Well, unfortunately I cannot restore his memories, as I do not contain them. I can erase them, but not restore."

"Well that's just great Castiel, how fortunate we are to have you!" Bobby piped.

"Well if you do not wish for me to remain here, I do have a war in heaven to get back to, so if you'll excuse me!"

With that, Castiel disappeared.

"Well, at least you're better physically. And besides that, we still have a cambordiah to kill. Could you help me with that Bobby?"

"Do you have any idea where it might be?"

"They like dark places, so woods, caves, places like that."

"Great, well let's go look then. Will you be okay here Dean?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be fine. Hey since my head feels better, how much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Not long," Sam replied. "I'll sign you out as soon as we get back."

 _What will happen when Sam and Bobby are gone? And why is there a sigil on the closet door? review, it makes me happy!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So, its been a while, sorry! I will try to update this story faster, but HEY my writer's block is GONE (for now). SO I still down't own supernatural, obviously, and here's** **chapter** **4**

Sam and Bobby were back walking through the woods, looking for the Cambordiah.

"The last time I saw it, it was over here," Sam said to Bobby, holding the sword.

"So this is where it got Dean?"

"Well, I think so anyway. I didn't actually SEE it, but this is where I found Dean, and he was mumbling something about how it looked just like me, so I am guessing that is how it tricked him."

"So what makes you think it's gonna be here now?" Bobby asked.

"Well, they like deep woods, and they like dark places, and this area is pretty dark, so…"

"So you're guessing?"

"Kind of. And be careful, they can make themselves look like anybody, so if anyone passes, they could turn out to be the thing itself."

"So how do I know you aren't the Cambordiah?" Bobby accused.

"Bobby! I've been with you the whole time! Really?"

"Well how do you tell when a person is a Cambordiah?"

"Their eyes glow in videos and pictures, just like shifters."

Bobby opened his phone and pointed it at Sam.

"Nope, your Sam alright," Bobby chuckled.

"That's what I said." Sam defended.

Sam snatched the phone from Bobby, and pointed it at him.

"You're good too," Sam laughed.

Of course, Sam had already checked the minute Bobby had walked into Dean's hotel room, and all of the doctors as well.

Sam had instructed Dean not to let anyone into his room without testing them first, and Sam had told Dean to lock the door from the inside since Dean didn't have the sword.

"So how're we gonna find this thing?' Bobby asked.

""I don't know…" Sam hesitated.

There was a crinkling sound in the bushes, and Sam froze. Bobby did the same.

There was a low growl, and then, out of nowhere, something that appeared to be some sort of shifter Wendigo hybrid walking on all fours, leapt at Sam, claws gripped at his throat.

Bobby shot it with Iron, and it growled, and leapt at him, jumping off Sam's face, knocking him over.

As Sam fell to the ground, Bobby struggled to get the thing off of his shest and neck.

At once, Sam rolled over on his knee, and stabbed it in the back with the sword.

It hissed, fell to the ground, then began clawing at the wound, until it screamed a high pitched, eerie scream, and exploded.

"Well, at least we got that taken care of. Now we got another problem to deal with." Bobby shrugged.

"What other problem?" Sam asked.

"Dean's memory! Can't have 'im walking round with the past seven years missing from his head."

"Oh yeah"

Bobby and Sam walked back to the car, and drove back to the hospital.

Sam stopped at the cafeteria to get Dean a sandwich, then up the elevator to Dean's room. When they got there, Sam realized that they actually had two problems to deal with.

Dean was gone.

 _Dun dun Dun HAHA cliffie, I'm so evil! So where is Dean? And whats with the enochian sigil in the closet? Well at least the monster is gone, right? RIGHT? Or is there more to it? Review, it makes me happy!_


End file.
